Desde el pasado
by somethinginmyhead
Summary: Las almas de Kagami y Kuroko llevan encontrándose durante siglos, pero nunca consiguen la felicidad. La diosa Destino ha decidido interceder por ellos como última recurso para que estos dos puedan al fin, ser felices. Un AU de varias épocas en la historia de Japón.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 1. Las almas que se reencuentran**

Hace no mucho y hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existió la historia de dos almas, dos almas que se reencontraban, en cuerpos, y situaciones distintas, porque lo que importa, lo que se debe saber acerca de las almas es que están en tu interior por algo, no la ves, no puedes tocarla, pero está ahí por algo. Para hacerte sentir, para hacerte encontrar a esa otra alma que complementa a la que llevas dentro, pero a veces al Universo le gusta jugar con el destino de las almas.

¿Quién soy yo para contarte esto? ¿Para hablarte de almas sin conocer mi nombre? Me han dado tantos nombres distintos como personificaciones, puede que me conozcas como una de las Moiras*, o una de las Parcas, Azar, Sino, Suerte, o incluso, Desventura. Pero para que puedas entender bien esta historia lo más sencillo es que me llames Destino. Mi trabajo consiste en ataros. Ato vuestras almas los unos a los otros con un delgado hilo rojo en vuestros meñiques, os ato para que os encontréis, pero no siempre lo hacéis. A veces, sin saberlo, vosotros mismos rompéis vuestros propios hilos antes de llegar al final de estos.

Pero otras veces, muy pocas en realidad, el Universo me juega una malas pasadas durante mi labor, y durante vuestras vidas. Todas las almas tienen su otra mitad, pero cuando no consiguen encontrarse en vida estas ascienden al cielo aún atadas y ahí se separan, esperando a que yo les asigne otra más adecuada. Pero una vez, una sola vez, me encontré con dos almas que rehusaron a separarse porque no tuvieron su oportunidad en vida, y por muchas otras oportunidades que les di, volvieron a mí una y otra vez , algo raro sucedía con estas dos almas que por mucho que me encargaba de reencarnarlas una de las dos perecía y la otra no tardaba mucho en seguirla, ¡era como una representación de Romeo y Julieta que jamás acababa!

Estas dos almas de las que os hablo son las de nuestros protagonistas, Kagami Taiga, y Kuroko Tetsuya, no siempre se han llamado así y no siempre han sido dos chicos, pero el día que no pude verles sufrir más y, por primera vez decidí tomar cartas en el asunto estos eran sus nombres, y la siguiente, su historia;

Kagami hacía un mes que había reunido el valor necesario para pedirle a Kuroko que salieran juntos, y aunque el resto del mundo sabía que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa, Kagami temblaba como un cervatillo delante de un lobo. Durante ese mes Kagami y Kuroko se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que se querían el uno al otro y de que se lo pasaban fenomenal juntos.

Pero el Universo intercedió para que todo volviera a salir mal.

_-Kagami, ¿te parece bien si vamos a por un batido?_ –preguntó Kuroko que iba cogido de la mano del más alto

-_Sí, además tengo bastante hambre…-_respondió Kagami sonrojado, a lo que añadió- _Oye, Kuroko, llevamos un mes saliendo y, no sé..., somos amigos desde hace más…_

_-Kagami, por eso precisamente lo que tengas que decir, deberías simplemente decirlo_- le interrumpió Kuroko, que aunque adoraba la timidez de Kagami a veces le impacientaba un poco

-_Me preguntaba si podíamos empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres_ – soltó de una vez, poniéndose, si se podía, más colorado aún.

Kuroko no respondió, comenzó a sonrojarse lentamente y a abrir mucho los ojos y finalmente terminó por girar la cabeza de manera que Kagami no pudiera verle.

-_Eh, eh, no te enfades, si no quieres no pasa nada, es solo que…-_empezó Kagami

-_No es eso, Kagami. Es que no me lo esperaba y…bueno…me encantaría poder llamarte Taiga._

Taiga. Taiga. TAIGA. Kagami saltaba por dentro de la alegría, oír a la persona que quieres decir tu nombre por primera vez cuando estás acostumbrado a tu apellido es lo mejor.

-_Tetsuya_- dijo Kagami mientras miraba a Kuroko- _a mí también me gusta poder llamarte por tu nombre._

A esta última frase le seguiría una de esas sonrisas que solo Kagami sabía poner, brillante y totalmente sincera. Y sería la última que Kuroko viera antes, antes del camión.

En apenas dos segundos la sonrisa se desvaneció y con ella todo, absolutamente todo, Kagami intentó cubrir a Kuroko pero no llegó a tiempo, y en ese momento todo se detuvo.

Detuve el tiempo en ese momento en el que el alma de Kuroko se perdería otra vez, en ese momento en el que el alma de Kagami no sabría que hacer sin la de Kuroko. Detuve el tiempo alrededor de los dos en el momento en el que dejaba de ser mi historia, para ser la de ellos.

-x-

¡Hola! He vuelto, esta vez con un fic Kagakuro, un AU en próximos capítulos que todavía estoy desarrollando. Espero que sigais leyendo a pesar de este primer capítulo totalmente introductorio, el segundo trae más cositas.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejarme reviews, me encanta saber lo que opináis :)

*Moiras y Parcas; diosas griegas y romanas del destino, tres hermanas que hilaban y cortaban el hilo de la vida y decidian como la persona propietaria del hilo moría.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Creo que me he retrasado subiendo este capítulo, es lo que tienen los exámenes y trabajos...distraen mucho, perdonad y espero que os guste este capítulo :)

Capítulo 2: La misión de Kagami

-_Kagami, Kagami despierta, no te pasará nada, puedes abrir los ojos._

La voz de una mujer despertaba a Kagami. Pensó en la posibilidad de que fuese su madre, pero era imposible, y entonces pensó en Kuroko, en que estaba con él y… ¡KUROKO!

Sobresaltado se irguió de repente y se encontró con una mujer, una mujer vestida con un kimono blanco con las mangas larguísimas y el obi con flores azules. A su alrededor parecía que todo flotaba, que ella misma flotaba. Cuando se fijo en ella detenidamente, ella estaba flotando, tenía unos profundos ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo, que lo escrutaban y su melena larga y dorada parecía jugar con el aire de la manera tan hermosa que flotaba.

-_¿Quién eres tú?_ –le espetó Kagami- _¿Y dónde está Kuroko?_

-_Me llamo Destino, y puedes calmarte, Kuroko está a salvo, al menos de momento_

-_¿Cómo que de momento? Déjame verlo_

Destino se apartó a un lado para que viera a Kuroko, este estaba con las manos agarrándose la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo encogido defendiéndose, a escasos centímetros de su cabeza estaba el camión, que de no haber sido por la intervención de Destino, le hubiera aplastado.

Kagami se acercó y tocó a Kuroko, pero este estaba petrificado, anquilosado en el tiempo, hasta que Destino decidiera moverlo

_-¿Cómo has hecho esto?_- dijo Kagami incrédulo, que no sabía si llorar de alegría al ver que Kuroko seguía entero o de desesperación al ver que no se movía.

_-He parado el tiempo, es parte de… mis habilidades podemos decir- dijo Destino acercándose- He estado esperando unos cuantos años para que esto volviera a suceder_- dijo mirando a Kagami delicadamente

_-¿Esperando a esto? No entiendo nada, ¿puedes salvar a Kuroko, o no? Ni si quiera sé qué hacer en esta situación, explícate de una vez-_ dijo Kagami que estaba empezando a consumirse de rabia

_-Cálmate, mientras lo tenga todo parado, él no morirá, y tendré tiempo de explicarte qué está pasando, si me dejas, claro._

_-¿Prometes que no morirá?_

_-Lo juro, y la promesa de una diosa es sagrada_

_-¿Diosa?_

_-¿Crees que muchas mujeres pueden flotar por ahí a placer y deterner el tiempo?_

A Kagami empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, tenía a Kuroko ahí parado, los coches no se movían, ni las personas, ni los pájaros, nada en absoluto, excepto él y esa mujer, Destino.

-_Está, está todo parado… ¿qué está pasando?_

_-Parece que comienzas a ser consciente y a serenarte…_

_-Explícate_

_-Veamos, me imagino que estás familiarizado con el tema de los hilos rojos en los meñiques, el destino, la persona que está al final y todo eso, ¿no?_

_-Sí, el hilo rojo del destino que te une a la persona que es tu alma gemela_

_-Bien, déjame enseñarte algo_- con un movimiento de su dedo índice, Destino hizo que apareciera un hilo rojo en el dedo meñique de Kagami- normalmente esto solo es visible para mí, que soy la que los pone, pero para que entiendas el problema que tenéis tu y Kuroko es necesario que veas tu hilo, y ahora si me haces el favor, vete al final del hilo.

Kagami le hizo caso y comenzó a tirar del hilo, solo tuvo que tirar dos veces para ver que este se tensaba y que acababa en el dedo meñique de Kuroko.

Kagami no había sido tan feliz y tan desgraciado en toda su vida. El final del hilo estaba en Kuroko, en Tetsuya, que estaba ahí, acuclillado a unos centímetros de su muerte.

-_¿Para qué me enseñas esto? ¿Es una broma cruel?_ –dijo Kagami más triste que enfadado

-_Ni mucho menos, te lo enseño para que entiendas lo que te diré ahora.- Destino se levantó y cogió el hilo- Este hilo rojo es el más duradero que he puesto jamás, lleva siglos sin romperse, ni siquiera un poco, habéis sido hombres, mujeres, os habéis encontrado, os habéis perdido de manera cíclica durante siglos. Cuando dos almas unidas que se han encontrado mueren, al menos una de ellas, las dos suben al cielo y allí se separan a la espera de que se les una a otra alma. Pero a vosotros solo os he tenido que unir una vez y reencarnaros miles_

-_¿Eso quiere decir…?_

_-¡Eso quiere decir que algo se me ha escapado! ¡Qué estáis destinados, que sois perfectos pero el Universo no quiere que estéis juntos y estoy harta!_

_-¿Nos estás defendiendo?_ – El dolor de cabeza de Kagami y su preocupación solo crecían y crecían

-_Algo así, quiero arreglar todo lo que está mal en referencia a vosotros dos, y salvaros, y para eso necesito tu ayuda_

_-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Cómo?_

_-Verás_- dijo Destino, acercándose a Kagami-_ si quieres salvar a Kuroko tienes que ayudarme ayudándote_

-_Creo que me está doliendo mucho la cabeza_- dijo Kagami llevándose una mano a la sien.

- _Para salvar a este Kuroko tienes que salvar a los otros, tienes que ayudar a tu Kagami del pasado a que salven de la desgracia a su Kuroko del pasado_- dijo sonriendo

_-Ummm, ¿tiene que parecerme fácil?_- dijo Kagami intentando comprender cómo iba a pasar todo eso

_-La parte difícil, la de los viajes en el tiempo, y todo eso corre a mi cuenta, tú solo tienes que ayudarte a ti mismo, puede que sea difícil, puede que no lo consigas, pero es mejor que simplemente dejar que uno de vosotros dos se muera ante mis narices sin que logréis ser felices-_ dijo Destino mirando con decisión a Kagami

-_Destino…, no sé como agradecerte esto, pero, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿por qué nosotros? ¿no hay más como nosotros?_

_-Kagami, llevo desde el principio de los tiempos uniendo vidas creando casualidades, fatalidades y todo tipo de coincidencias y jamás me había pasado esto. Llevo viendo a vuestras dos almas entrar y salir de mi templo durante siglos, y ya no puedo hacerlo más, si no consigo que vuestras almas sean felices esta vez no podré reencarnaros más._

Kagami se quedó de piedra al oír esto, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que salvar a Kuroko, salvarse a sí mismo y dejar que Destino le ayudase, este era con diferencia el partido más importante de su vida, y lo iba a ganar.

-_Destino, dime lo que tengo que hacer_ – dijo al fin, decidido.


	3. Chapter 3

A Destino le alegraba muchísimo ver a Kagami entregado a la causa. Aunque por otra parte es lo más normal, si está en peligro la vida de la persona que amas...e incluso la tuya propia.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- preguntó Kagami interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Destino

-Veamos… teniendo en cuenta la situación actual creo que tengo otro caso parecido en vuestro pasado. Kagami, ¿cómo vas en Historia de Japón?

-¿Qué?- A Kagami se le saltaron los colores a las mejillas- bu-bueno, soy bastante normal….-

-Vale, no preguntaré más. ¿Sabrás algo de teatro Kabuki, no? Por que nos vamos a la era Genroku…-Destino siguió divagando mientras Kagami no cabía en si de su asombro

-¿¡Cómo que a la era Genroku!? ¿¡Con samuráis!?

-Si, Kagami, con samuráis…- Destino entornó los ojos- Vas a llamar bastante la atención así vestido…-Destino movió su mano derecha hacia Kagami, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su uniforme de Seirin desapareció en pos de un kimono tradicional de color azul marino.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi uniforme?- Kagami tocaba la ropa que acaba de aparecer como si volviese a desaparecer y se fuera a quedar desnudo en medio de la calle.

-Tranquilo, cuando volvamos aquí las recuperarás, están en el mismo lugar que el Kuroko actual, y están a salvo. ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Destino con una sonrisa

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar allí?- Kagami se cruzó de brazos con incredulidad - Y no me digas que vas a abrir un portal y van a salir luces y colores de un agujero en el suelo…

-Deja de ver tanta televisión, Kagami- Destino sacó una bola de cristal de una de sus mangas- ven, por tu mano encima y déjate llevar, sé a donde vamos.

Kagami obedeció, puso su mano derecha en la bola de cristal e inconscientemente cerró los ojos. Notó una brisa que subía por todo su cuerpo y como sus pies comenzaban a flotar, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Destino enfrente suya.

-Si tienes vértigo, no mires abajo

Kagami no tenía vértigo, pero miró abajo de todas maneras, estaban flotando en el cielo, podía ver casas de aspecto antiguo y gente por los caminos, y pájaros bajo sus pies.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Kagami anonadado

-En Kyoto, en el año 1690, el shogunato Tokugawa, Período Edo...ya sabes…-dijo Destino enarcando una ceja

-Sí, sí, no soy tan nulo en Historia. ¿Dónde está Kuroko?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al otro Kagami, al de esta época, y hacer que él y el Kuroko de esta época se encuentren

-¿No era que siempre nos encontrábamos pero algo nos separaba?

-Sí, vuestras almas se han reencarnado en está época muy próxima la una a la otra, pero no llegasteis a conoceros porque...bueno, es como si vivierais en mundos paralelos.-intentó explicarle Destino

-¿Qué es lo que me estás escondiendo, Destino?- Kagami empezó a mirarla con miedo

-Bueno, el Kagami de esta época es un campesino, que vive concretamente en la finca que tenemos justo debajo- dijo Destino señalando al suelo

-¿Y Kuroko?- pregunto Kagami con un poco de miedo

-Kuroko...bueno, el es un actor de teatro Kabuki que vive en el centro de la capital - le soltó Destino intentando poner buena cara - si lo piensas no es tan imposible como parece a priori

-No sé por qué te preocupas, yo lo veo bastante fácil, solo hay que mover al campesino al centro de la ciudad, y ya está - dijo Kagami con una sonrisa inmensa en su cara

-Ay...no sé si tu desconocimiento histórico es una bendición o una maldición - suspiró Destino- en cualquier caso, allá vas, ah y recuerda que solo tu puedes verme, procura no parecer un loco hablando solo

-¿Cómo que allá v- Antes de que Kagami pudiera acabar la pregunta estaba bajando a toda velocidad en dirección al suelo y no parecía que este fuera a deternele

- DESTINO, ¿QUIERES AYUDARME O MATARME?- gritó Kagami enfurecido

De lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que lo estaba gritando tirado en el suelo, completamente quieto.

-¿Qué te dije sobre parecer un loco?- dijo Destino con cara de paciencia infinita

-No haberme dado este susto- susurró Kagami

Kagami se irguió y comenzó a andar por el camino alrededor de la finca de su antepasado, y de lejos lo vio,parecía un hombre alto, con brazos y hombros fuertes, lo habitual en un campesino.

-Kagami, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando llegues a su lado? ¿Preguntarle su nombre e invitarle al teatro?- Preguntó Destino, que había aparecido a su lado de repente

Kagami se paró en seco, ¿que iba a decirle a su antepasado? "¿Hola, eres Kagami? ¿O tienes otro apellido? Vengo del futuro y tengo buenas noticias" No se le había ocurrido nada que decirle y lo tenía allí delante y por cierto, se estaba acercando con una hoz en la mano

-¡Hola! ¿Eres el hijo de los Ishida? ¿Ishida-kun? -preguntó el Kagami del pasado

-Eh, eh, si, soy Ishida, encantado -Kagami hizo una reverencia a su otro yo "Creo que esto es lo más raro que he hecho nunca"

-Bien, te esperaba, necesito bastante ayuda durante estas semanas con el campo y los animales, puedes empezar con esa parte de allí- comenzó a señalar una parte de su finca

-Eh, si, claro, ¿cómo debería llamarle?...-Kagami no sabía que narices hacer en esta situación, bueno ahora era Ishida no Kagami.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, todo el mundo me llama simplemente Kagami- dijo resuelto, y soltó una risa- oye chico, nos parecemos bastante, hasta tenemos las mismas cejas raras -dijo Kagami acercándose

-Eh, sí, en mi casa también son bastante habituales en realidad- intentó contestar para aliviar presión.

De ahí a un rato se pusieron a trabajar, por suerte ambos Kagami eran fuertes y estaban acostumbrados al trabajo físico.

Cuando llegó la noche, Kagami invitó a "Ishida" adentro a comer algo para irse a descansar

-Pensaba que no llegarías hasta la semana que viene, Ishida- dijo Kagami mientras comía

-Ya, bueno, pude adelantarme y decidí venir antes para acabar cuanto antes con el trabajo

-También me he sorprendido de ver que eres bastante fuerte y aplicado, me habían dicho que eras bastante endeble, en realidad.

-Habladurías -respondió mientras intentaba no atragantarse durante el interrogatorio de su antepasado

-¿No vas a decirme quien eres en realidad, no?- Kagami se quedó frío, su antepasado había dejado de comer y le miraba muy serio, como si fuese a clavarle los palillos

-¿De qué estás hablando? Soy Ishida…

-No mientas, no coincides con la descripción que me dieron de tí, y resulta que llegas una semana antes. Y te pareces sospechosamente a mí mismo. ¿Es alguna clase de broma?

-Yo-Kagami no sabía que iba a decirle, no tenía nada preparado y se había descubierto en solo una tarde...al final, decidió respirar hondo y…

-¿Vas a contarle que eres un enviado celestial o algo así?- dijo Destino, que llevaba demasiado callada- En esta época son supersticiosos, pero no creo que cuele.

"Pues ya me dirás que le cuento" pensó Kagami. Kagami miró a su antepasado, si yo me lo creí, el también lo hará, y puede que incluso me ayude, y se ayude a si mismo.

-Kagami- dijo poniéndose de pie- Mi nombre es Taiga. Y vengo de muy muy lejos ccon una misión importante, para la cual te necesito. Y si me ayudas, te estarás ayudando a ti mismo. No puedo relatarte más, pero tienes que creerme.

-Aparece un tipo en mi casa, con mi mismo nombre y que además se parece a mí, pidiéndome ayuda en una misión que no me cuenta- Kagami y Destino se quedaron callados esperando a ver la reacción del otro Kagami- esto es interesante


End file.
